No More Secrets No More Slammed Doors
by OnyxEmerald
Summary: This is a short story that takes place a few months after the great thaw. Elsa is still getting used to her job. What happens when Elsa is late for dinner with Anna one evening? Where was Elsa and why was didn't she show up to dinner? Have her queenly duties gotten the better of her. Read to find out.


**No More Secrets No More Slammed Doors **

It had been a few months after the great thaw, and everything in Arendelle was slowly starting to get back to the way it was before. The people of Arendelle no longer fear Queen Elsa, they now adore her and everything she does. The children love it when she uses her powers. It was almost as if the events of the past never happened. However, one person in Arendelle still lives in fear, and that's the Queen herself. Elsa is slowly starting interact with people again, much to her sister's delight. However, there are still times when she isolates herself. Elsa was still getting used to her job as Queen. She wanted everything in her kingdom to be perfect. Elsa was still trying to grasp her queenly duties, and the stress was taking its toll on her

After the queen had finished with her days work, she headed straight for her room rather than joining Anna for dinner. She sat on her bed deep in thought. She felt like she had failed _them_. She got up from her bed and walked to the portrait that was hanging on the wall. She looked at it with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have failed you." Elsa whispered. Not only did she believe that she let the former king and queen down, but also the person closest to her. Also the only family she had left. "And you too." She whispered as she ran her fingers over little Anna in the family portrait. The queen made her way back to her bed, sat down, and continued to cry.

Anna was sitting at the table waiting for her sister to join her for dinner. Ever since the great thaw, they always had dinner together unless Elsa was busy. If Elsa still had work to do she would have let her sister know earlier. Anna was starting to get worried because it wasn't like Elsa to be an hour late to anything, let alone dinner. She decided she would give it a few more minutes, and if Elsa didn't show up she would go find her. Five minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Elsa. So Anna decided to get up and go find her sister.

"Kai, have you seen my sister?" Anna asked hoping he would be able to help her. The older man shook his head.

"The Queen was in her study last time I checked." Anna shook her head and got up from the table to go find Elsa.

"Thanks, Kai!" The older man nodded as he walked away. Anna made her way to Elsa's study. The door was already open, so she just walked in without knocking. "Elsa, are you busy?" Anna called out, only to realize that the room was empty. She knew exactly where to check next. After making her way to Elsa's room, she is met by a closed door. She was about to knock, but a feint sound on the other side stopped her. The princess put her ear to the door to hear better, and what she head baffled her. Anna could hear sobbing coming from none other than the Queen herself. She did not even bother knocking because Elsa would most likely send her away. So, Anna opened the door as quietly as she could and entered the room without a sound. Elsa was still in tears, and had not even noticed that someone had entered her room. The sight before Anna was rather pitiful. She made her way towards Elsa's bed and sat on the edge. Anna pulled the Queen into a much needed hug without hesitation. Elsa embraced her sister right away. She buried her head in Anna's shoulder and continued to cry. Anna didn't speak, but continued to comfort her sister. After staying like that for a few more minutes, Elsa finally spoke up.

"I am a failure." The Queen mumbled as she continued to sob. Anna's eyes widened in response to what she just heard.

"What!?" Anna was shocked that those words came out of Elsa's mouth. "No, you are not a failure…" Elsa shook her head and spoke again before her sister could finish speaking.

"Yes, Anna I am! I cannot seem to get a grasp on these queenly duties yet, and everything just keeps piling up. One kingdom is asking for this another one is asking for that, and I'm not sure what to respond to most of those requests. There are just so many, I can only do so much in one day. I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would be disappointed in me if they were still around." Elsa said continuing to cry. Anna was baffled.

"Elsa, look at me." The Princess was waiting for her sister to look up at her before she said anything else. Elsa wiped her eyes and looked up at Anna. "Mom and Dad wouldn't be disappointed, Elsa. They would be proud of you!" Elsa gave her sister a confused look. "Sure you might make a few mistakes here and there, but you are new at this job and you are still learning. You will eventually get the hang of it. No one is perfect Elsa, not even Mom and Dad." Anna said trying to get her point across. Elsa's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Really, you think they would be proud of me?" Elsa asked in a sarcastic tone. "Anna, I froze our entire kingdom. I don't think they would be proud of that." Elsa held back a sob. "I wasn't even queen for a day and I doomed our people." Elsa paused to catch her breath for a moment. "Worst of all Anna, I really let you down." Elsa said as she began crying into Anna's shoulder again. "I abandoned you when you needed me the most. You were pretty much an orphan and it's all my fault." Elsa said in between sobs. "It was so selfish of me to always shut you out even after Mom and Dad were gone." Elsa cried. Anna pulled Elsa closer to her. "I am so sorry, Anna. I can understand if you never forgive me for not really being much of a sister. I didn't have a fun childhood, and because of me you didn't either." Elsa continued. Anna was almost in tears after hearing all of that.

"Elsa, listen to me, none of this is your fault." Anna said reassuring her sister that everything would be okay. "Don't you ever blame yourself for everything that has happened." Anna paused. "You shut me out because you wanted to keep me safe, and now I understand that you though staying away would keep me safe." Anna said. "If anyone is to blame, it would be Mom and Dad, not you Elsa." Anna said feeling a kind of guilty for blaming her deceased parents. She did say they weren't perfect after all, it wasn't like they deliberately locked Elsa up. This saddened Elsa even more. She didn't know what saddened her more, Anna blaming them for everything or the fact that Anna was sort of right. Elsa never blamed for anything that happened. She knew that no one was perfect and that they were only trying their best.

"Anna, you can be too harsh on them, they were only trying to do what they thought was best." Elsa said taking up for her parents. That made Anna feel guiltier than what she already was.

"But Elsa, they isolated you from all people, when all you needed was love." Anna said with a frown. Elsa shook her head.

"They didn't know that things would end up like they did. They didn't know that love and happiness was the key to controlling my powers. They didn't know that they were causing me to fear my powers which made them worse. All they knew was that I needed to learn how to control it, and what they did was their way of trying to help me." Elsa said as she wiped another tear away. Anna realized that Elsa had a point as well. Their parents didn't realize that they made Elsa's anxiety over her powers worse.

"At least we are together now, and that's all that matters." Anna said lovingly. "Love thaws." Anna said pulling her sister into a hug again.

"I will always be here for you now, Anna. I won't shut you out ever again, and there will never be any more secrets." Elsa said as hugged her sister back.

"I love you, Elsa. I want you to know that I'm always here for you." Anna said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Anna. I love you too!" Elsa said truly grateful that she and Anna were close again. Both sisters were glad that their relationship had been repaired to what it was before her and Elsa were separated.

"Elsa, I have a question. How did I not know that you had powers? I mean wouldn't I have known if we played together when were young?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her sister and sighed. She promised that there would be no more secrets, so she would have to tell her sometime. Just not now because it was late.

"That, my dear sister, is a story for another time. It's getting really late and I'm very tired." Elsa admitted. Anna frowned and was getting up to go back to her room for the night. "Where are you going?" The Queen asked her sister. Anna turned around to answer her.

"You said it was getting late, so I was going to leave and go back to my room so you can get some sleep." Anna said. Elsa shook her head.

"You could stay here tonight, and we can sleep in late and catch up some more tomorrow morning." Elsa suggested. She looked up at her sister with a smile.

"I would like that." Anna said as she sat back down.

"Just don't wake me up at some ungodly hour in the morning asking me to build a snowman." Elsa said with a chuckle. Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"No promises!" Anna replied jokingly. "Good night, Elsa." Anna said with a yawn.

"Good night, Anna." Elsa said before dozing off as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
